I Dream Of Jeannie Comes Back!
by zooman
Summary: After getting lost on the beach one afternoon, Jeannie ends up with a new master-seventeen year old Corey Anders! My story ties in the live action I Dream Of Jeannie show with the animated cartoon series Jeannie.


I Dream Of Jeannie Comes Back

PROLOGUE-1973-The jeep speeded across the beach, right near the windy shoreline. Tony Nelson drove the small green vehicle, while his wife Jeannie sat besides him, and his friend Roger Healey sat in the back seat. Both Tony and Roger wore only a pair green swim trunks while Jeannie wore a white bathing suit. It was a broiling hot day out. The beach was deserted except for the three people in the jeep. In the back seat, Roger broke into a grin and looked excitedly about himself-about the gorgeous sandy terrain. "Wow! It's great we find a day at the beach where's there's no other people!" Roger shouted above the roar of the engines, "this is great!" Tony allowed a sharp, quick glance at his friend then he turned and smiled at Jeannie. "Are you having fun Jeannie honey?" he asked her. The beautiful blonde woman turned her head and smiled back him. The wind whipping her long blonde hair over her shoulders. "It's lovely!" she admired, as she looked all about the beach, "such a fantastic day to be at the beach my husband!" The jeep continued bounding over the smooth, yellow sand.

The jeep was parked on a sand dune. Tony, Roger and Jeannie all stood a foot apart from each other, a long distance aways from the jeep on the beach, tossing a huge, blue and yellow swirled/coloured beach ball amongst themselves. Jeannie jumped up and down happily while laughing. The ocean was right behind Jeannie. "THIS IS ALOT OF FUN MY HUSBAND!" Jeannie shouted in joy while giggling. The gusty wind blew sand over her white bathing suit.

After two more hours, Jeannie began to look really exhausted. Nevertheless, the trio just kept on and on tossing the huge, blue and yellow swirled/coloured beach ball to each other. Tony and Roger both looked really happy. "Hey, how do you like the three years of marriage so far Jeannie?" Roger asked, as he tossed the ball with hands to Jeannie, who now just stood on the sand very quiet and looking more exhausted, "is it everything you hoped for?" The beautiful blonde smiled as she caught the ball in her left hand. She yawned. "Marriage to Tony is all I could want," she said, "I could never be happier." She tossed the beach ball to her husband Tony who stood grinning at her. The jeep directly behind him, in the sand dune.

Elsewhere, right outside the city of Baghdad, stood a tall, orange arabian castle on a vast desert plain, that early evening.

Inside the castle sat the evil genie-The Blue Djinn, seated cross legged on a plush red carpet in a small square room heavily decorated with green and purple drapes hung along the walls. A framed large colour photograph of a closeup of the face of Saddam Hussein hung on the wall behind him. The blue skinned genie just sat quietly, glaring into space. Lost in thought. "I'll get Jeannie to marry me yet!" he said outloud in a loud, snarly voice. He folded his muscular arms over his blue chest. His blue turban tilted backwards a little ways. The evil genie slowly got to his feet. "JEANNIE, WHEREVER YOU ARE, I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL FINALLY GET YOU TO MARRY ME!" he shouted the words with a tone of desperation.

Then, a massive wind suddenly blew all over the room and shook the heavy drapes so hard, they flew all about the room. "I WILL FIND YOU MY LOVE!" he shouted.

Back on the beach, Tony, Roger and Jeannie continued tossing the large coloured beach ball back and forth to each other. Jeannie looked even more exhausted. She caught the ball from Tony, then dropped it on the sand. "Master...uh...I mean Tony," yawned the gorgeous blonde haired woman, "I'm too tired, I feel like a nap." Tony, Roger and Jeannie all slowly walked across the sands towards each other. "Well ok Jeannie, I guess we could use a rest," Tony admitted as he led his wife and Roger towards the jeep, "why don't you go back in the bottle and have a catnap, while I get the barbecue set up," suggested Tony as he took Jeannie in his arms and kissed her deeply on the lips. "that would be fine Mas...Tony," said Jeannie with a smile.

The gorgeous blonde then folded her arms in front of her, bobbed her head and at that moment, her body became a tall waft of pink smoke which floated over the sand and into the genie bottle lying on the floor of the backseat of the jeep, next to a very small portable camping stove and a plastic bag of ten frozen chicken legs. Once inside the bottle, Tony ran over to the jeep and capped up the bottle.

Inside the bottle, Jeannie became her human form, complete with her genie outfit and lay down on one of the sofas on her back and fell asleep.

Outside on the beach, right near the jeep Tony set up the camping stove on the sand. Roger stood in front of him, watching his friend prop up the small, brown cooking appliance. "This will be good," said Roger as he nodded at the stove,"I haven't had barbecued chicken in a longtime." "Neither have I," added Tony, as he finished setting up the camping stove.

Inside the bottle, Jeannie woke with a start. She sat upright, on the red sofa in the bottle, with a surprised look on her pretty features. Her red and pink genie outfit covered in cold sweat. "I had a bad dream that the Blue Djinn was out to get me again," Jeannie shuddered to herself in fear, "I feel safer if I change my appearance I think." She folded her arms in front of her face and nodded. Her hair suddenly changed colour from blonde to red and was tied in a long ponytail. Her outfit also changed from the red and pink, to a purple and green coloured bikini with purple slippers that curved upwards, and a long, billowy see through pants. Two, huge green earrings hung on both her ears. She got up off the red sofa. "I still don't feel totally safe," she said quietly to herself, "not with someone as evil as the Blue Djinn. I need help."

Jeannie suddenly began moving all around the bottle bed chamber in a circle, while moving her bare arms up and down. "COME TO ME MY SACRED PROTECTOR! MY PROTECTOR AND BODYGUARD! HE WHO STANDS BY MY SIDE IN A TIME OF CRISIS! COME TO ME!" Jeannie shouted the words in a weird, melodic tone of voice, "COME TO ME MY PROTECTOR IN TIMES OF CRISIS! COME FORTH MY BABU!

Outside the bottle, on the beach a massive cloud of light green smoke came down from the sky with such force that it pushed both Tony and Roger and the camping stove down into the sand, and caused the jeep to go speeding backwards as fast as possible. Tony and Roger had both fallen down on their chests on the sand, and the small cooking stove was lying ontop of Tony.

The huge, light green coloured cloud floated over both of the men and seemingly pursued the jeep. The cloud landed upon the top of the genie bottle in the jeep, pulled off the cork, went inside the bottle, and the cork went back on again.

Tony and Roger both jumped up and brushed the sand off their bodies and their green swimming trunks. "WHAT WAS THAT!? screamed Roger in fear as he looked around himself. "I don't know, "said Tony as he looked about himself uneasily. "I feel like I was in the opening scene of The Incredible Shrinking Man!" Roger shouted.

Both men then turned and saw the jeep screeching to a halt far, far ahead of them. "THE JEEP!" shouted Tony as he and Roger went running over the sand towards the green army vehicle.

The genie bottle inside the jeep-the antique looking, conical, brown odd shaped container with the puffy looking metallic lower half and the tall slim upper half- went flying far outwards and upwards out of the jeep-due to the tremendous force of the vehicle grounding to an abrupt stop-and landed a great distance away in the sand, way out of sight of Tony and Roger, who were still running towards the jeep.

Inside the genie bottle, Jeannie was shook all about her circular bedchamber, as the cloud of light green coloured smoke slowly formed into the figure of a massive, grossly overweight man with light green skin and dressed in a sleeveless pink and purple outfit, with two yellow bracelets over his wrists, and a small, purple cone shaped cap on his head with a yellow cloth sticking out from the top of it. The fat, light green skinned man also wore two large yellow earrings and purple, curved slippers. The purple vest of his outfit was lined with yellow stripes. The man stood there calmly and silently with his huge, light green skinned arms folded in front of his face. The quaking effect of the bottle slowed. "I BE HERE FOR YOU MY LADY JEANNIE!" the man said loudly, "YOUR FAITHFUL SERVANT AND PROTECTOR...BABU!" "At ease Babu," Jeannie said, as Babu then dropped his light green coloured arms to his sides. "Why did you call me my Lady Jeannie?" he asked her with a smile, "also is there a ham sandwich around here?" Jeannie raised her hand to her mouth. "I summoned you Babu, because I fear that the evil Blue Djinn will once more come for me and try to make me his wife," Jeannie told Babu as she looked sharply at her fat companion genie.

Outside the bottle, on the beach, the genie bottle stood upright half buried in the sand.

On the ocean, the seventeen year old teenager, Corey Anders rode his long surf board across a wave that was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. The wind and water struck Corey's wavy dark brown hair. His brown swim trunks were saturated. "This wave is way way too much for me," thought Corey in terror, "I better get out of here!"

The now gigantic wave tossed the helpless surfer onto the beach right in front of him. Corey landed on his chest with a thud in the wet sand. As the waters spilled over his lightly tanned body, he happened to notice a weird-what looked like a genie bottle. The entire casing of the bottle suddenly became transparent-glass-like. A tiny figure of a gorgeous red haired young woman wearing some kind of weird purple and green outfit and see through pants-could be seen sitting cross legged inside the bottle "What is this?! I wonder what's inside!?" he asked himself as he grasped the bottle with both hands and pulled out the cork without thinking.

Suddenly a long, shaft of pink smoke came out of the bottle and landed right in front of the stunned and shocked Corey Anders. The pink smoke then took the form of a beautiful, red haired young woman wearing an odd purple and green coloured bikini with long, see through pants and purple curvy slippers. The young woman sat slowly sat down cross legged in the sand and folded her arms over her face. "I'm here to serve you, my new master," Jeannie told the very surprised teenager. "Wow and wow!" shouted Corey as quickly stood up, "HOT DANG!" The woman's features suddenly became years younger-her age went from one in her thirties to one about nineteen and she flew up in the air a little ways above Corey's head and flung open her sleeveless arms.

Then, a tall thin cloud of light green smoke came out of the bottle and formed the overweight figure of the light green skinned genie Babu, sitting cross legged in the air right besides Jeannie-also sitting cross legged- looking down at Corey. Corey just stood gazing in awe at the two genies floating above him

Corey's teenage friend Henry rode his surf board up on the beach a second later right behind Corey. His light brown hair was dripping wet. He too looked up at awe at the two genies.

"By the laws of the universe, I'am servant and woman only to you now my new master," Jeannie said to Corey with twinkles in her eye and a smile. She folded her arms over her face. "HOT DANG!" Corey repeated as his eyes took in the beautiful figure of Jeannie, "an incredible surf and a girlfriend all in one afternoon," said Corey as water dripped off his handsome face. His eyes wide open.

ONE-Elsewhere in the castle right outside of Baghdad, (several arabs were riding camels across the sands right outside the front walls of the castle) The Blue Djinn stood in a circular small room of his castle, which was decorated with green and red and lavender sofas and drapes and armchairs. The blue skinned, blue garbed evil genie stood in the middle of the room chatting in frustration to an elderly balding man wearing an orange short sleeved shirt and shorts, a white turban and white curvy slippers. His shirt was outlined with red stripes. The angry blue skinned genie was pointing his finger into the elderly man's chest. The other man looked horrified and very perplexed by the Blue Djinn's antisocial behaviour towards him. He watched the blue skinned genie in fear. "I'm warning you old man," snarled the Blue Djinn,"you're supposed to be the top seer in all the kingdom! So tell me! Where is the woman I wish to marry?! Where is Jeannie!?" The old man just shook his head. "I cannot tell you," he answered afraid,"my powers have become weak with age. I keep trying to find her but it's difficult." "What do you mean difficult!?" The Blue Djinn shouted impatiently, "do you have any idea who I am!?" The aged seer looked with fear at the evil blue skinned genie and looked very confused. His face crooked into a joking smile. "You're the leader of the klingons?" The old man laughed a little. The Blue Djinn sighed, rolled his eyes to the shining white ceiling of the room and waved his sleeveless blue skinned arms outwards. "I"M THE BLUE DJINN!" His deep voice thundered. All the drapes hung on the walls lifted high upwards then dropped down again. "FIND ME MY JEANNIE!"

Then, the dark green wooden door of the room flung open and three, gorgeous, hour glass figured shaped, busty arabian women with long dark hair, green earrings sticking out of their noses and each one scantily clad in only a dark blue bra and dark blue shorts and dark blue turbans with long yellow feathers sticking out of the tops of them, came strolling into the chamber, each one wearing dark blue curvy slippers. Each of the arabian women carried a small dark blue tray in their left hands containing a small wine glass with some greenish liquid in the glass. A lemon peel was in the middle of the drink. "Our lord Blue Djinn," the gorgeous, busty arabian women all said at once-each one of them smiled at the blue skinned genie, "may it please our lord for some refreshments?" The Blue Djinn turned his head away from the elderly seer and looked sharp and fast at the three arabian women. He stood looking at each of them quietly for a second. "Uh not right now," he said at last. As the three beautiful arabian women turned away from him, to move out of the room, the expression in the Blue Djinn's eyes indicated he had changed his mind, and ran after them. "Wait a minute!" he said to the the three women, "I think I would like three refreshments in my bedchamber right now." The three women all giggled, as the Blue Djinn followed them out of the room.

The teenager Corey Anders rode his motorcycle down the street, with Jeannie and her protector Babu floating a little ways above the motorcycle-their bodies in a cross legged postion.- and keeping pace with the vehicle. Corey wore a red jacket with two white stripes on each side of the material. He wore light brown corduroy pants and light blue tennis shoes. A light blue turtle neck shirt could be seen peeking out of the collar of his red and white jacket. He also wore a red crash helmet. His motorcycle was red. His friend Henry sat in the passenger seat attached to the right side of the motorcycle. Henry wore a light green short sleeved shirt and a brown vest. Henry wore light blue pants and brown boots. He wore a light blue crash helmet. The passenger seat was blue and white with a large white star on the bottom of the seat. "Really cool how you have your own genie like this Corey," Henry said loudly over the sounds of the winds hitting the lot of them. The red motorcycle was speeding down a street flanked by rows of houses on both sides of it. "It is indeed," replied Corey as he kept his focus on the road. He gripped the handlebars as tight as he could and his very handsome, youthful face creased into a deep smile. It was a very cloudy day out.

The motorcycle pulled into the parking lot, of a large, brown high school building. The parking lot was jam packed with cars and other motorcycles. HANNA BARBERA HIGH-read the huge blue block letters alongside the top of the building.

A huge crowd of students and teachers came running out of the building and surrounded Corey, as he got off his bike, and Jeannie and Babu both floated to the ground and landed lightly on their feet. Corey removed his crash helmet. Henry got up out of his seat and removed and dropped his crash helmet into his seat. The crowd immersed all four of them. Jeannie and Babu both smiled broadly. "WOW COREY!" a girl's voice shouted from the crowd, "HOW MANY OTHER KIDS HAVE THEIR OWN GENIE!?" Everybody in the massive crowd of teachers and students looked awestruck at the foursome, as Corey, Henry, Jeannie and Babu all walked slowly towards the school building. Henry quickly put a light blue hat on his head, over his longish light brown hair. Jeannie walked up alongside the left side of Corey. Corey snaked his arm around her waistline and pulled the gorgeous red haired young woman towards him. Jeannie in turn snaked her arm around Corey's waistline, as they both walked towards the building. The fat, overweight light green skinned genie-Babu-walked up behind Jeannie, as he smiled at the surrounding admirers. "Well still no sign of the Blue Djinn," he whispered into Jeannie's ear. "Well just keep your lookout," Jeannie whispered back fearfully, "you never know with him." Jeannie then turned her head to grin at Corey. "Corey is my new master," she told the crowd who all walked alongside the foursome while encircling them, "By the laws of the universe I must be totally devoted only to him." Corey ran his left hand through his wavy dark brown hair, and he turned his head and kissed the beautiful red haired genie on the lips. Everybody in the crowd all ooed and ahhhed and cheered. "COREY IS ONE LUCKY DUD!" a young man's voice screeched from the crowd of admiring teachers and students. "I WONDER IF HE USED UP ALL HIS THREE WISHES?!" a young girl's voice shouted from the crowd.

Corey, Jeannie, Babu, and Henry and the entire crowd all bounded happily into the large high school building. Corey and Jeannie both kept walking arm in arm through the dim, dusty, yellow faded hallways of the school building untill they came to a small wooden brown bench situated against the left wall of the school corridor. The crowd of students and teachers and Henry and Babu all slowly followed them. Corey and Jeannie both sat down on the bench. Corey and Jeannie both looked into each other's faces and kissed lightly on the lips. "I'm always here for you my master," Jeannie told Corey smiling, "by the laws of the universe that I'm bound, I have to always obey you!" "I know," said Corey as he studied Jeannie's lovely features,"you've been a very good genie for two monthes now, and I hope we spend the rest of our lives together!" Corey's very handsome features shone with gratitude and love.

Babu took a few steps forward, pushed his eyebrows together and shook his head at Jeannie. "I don't know Jeannie," he said in a puzzled tone,"but what about your husband and your former mas..." Jeannie raised up her left hand at the overweight, light green skinned genie and smiled deeply at Corey. "By the laws of the universe Corey must be my master and my man now. After awhile I won't even remember clearly who my past masters were," Jeannie giggled anxiously while shrugging her shoulders. Babu shrugged his shoulders and grinned at the beautiful redhead. "I made myself look nineteen just for Corey's sake, "Jeannie told Babu, but all the while gazing lovingly at Corey. "How old are you Jeannie?" Corey asked her, while tilting his head and gazing into her lovely eyes. Jeannie just laughed.

Jeannie got up off the bench and kneeled down on the white cracked floor of the school hallway. She folded her sleeveless arms over her purple and green bra. Her see through billowy pants picking up dust from the floor. "Master Corey found the bottle and freed me, so by the laws of the universe I serve him." "Hubba, hubba," smiled Corey at Jeannie.

Major Anthony Nelson and Roger Healey both sat in the living room of Tony's house, both wearing their prospective dark blue and dark green military uniforms, without their hats. Both sat on the pink sofa in the living room, and both of them had long, sad looks on their faces. Both men just sat staring sadly into space. Each one lost in very depressing thoughts. Roger glanced behind himself at the yellow walls of the living room, then continued his sad stare at the front yellow wall of Major Nelson's living room. "What's the use," crooned Tony as he slowly shook his head in a sullen tone of voice, "Jeannie's been gone two monthes now. We searched and searched the beach. Nothing. Zip." Tony then lay on his right side on the sofa, "my wife has for all purposes just got up and left me." Roger made a deep sigh. "Well the bottle wasn't at the beach lost and found," Roger remembered as he turned his head and looked down at Tony with an expression of sorrow, "where did it end up?" Tony made a bitter chuckle. "Oh yeah," quipped Tony in a frustrated kind of way, "excuse me guys, but I'm looking for my wife in the lost and found." Roger made a bitter chuckle. "Yeah, well, mabey we should look around the beach again," Roger offered helpfully, while turning his head away from Tony and looking straight ahead at the blank yellow, living room in front of him. Tony shook his head. "We've been beach combing for two monthes, "he reminded Roger,"It's no use. We found no bottle nothing." Roger folded his hands on his lap. "My wife is gone," said Tony as he sat back upright on the sofa again, while staring depressed with a blank look in his eyes, "three years of our happy marriage down the drain. Just like that."

Roger finally stood up. He shook Tony's left shoulder. "I say we have another look drive around again," Roger suggested uneasily,"what have we got to lose? Nothing. So C'mon let's have another look around." Tony just kept staring depressed at the wall. "I still remember the first time I found the bottle on the beach,"Tony said very very sadly,"the most beautiful girl in the world for me and now she's gone. Out of my life forever." "Tony, we're not giving up,"Roger said sternly,"now let's drive around town and and look again. Who knows." Tony slowly looked up at his fellow astronaut, then he shrugged his shoulders and got to his feet. "Alright," sighed Tony sounding very depressed, "what have we got to lose."

The two men walked slowly over to the front door of the house. "Why couldn't Jeannie at least call me?" Tony asked. "I don't know," said Roger.

The small, dark green plymouth drove all over the city, that cloudy day.

Inside the car, Roger was driving, while Tony sat next to him looking forlornly out the right window. "It's hopeless Roger," Tony finally said while shaking his head, "we've been going at this drive around search for two monthes and still no Jeannie.

The front door of the living room of Major Nelson's house swung open and Tony and Roger both walked sadly and exhausted into the living room. Tony slammed the door shut. "Another hopeless search," described Tony as he moved to the sofa and lay down on his face on the cushion, "where is my Jeannie?" Roger just stood quietly behind the sofa, looking down at Tony with a very sad and sorrowful expression on his face. "I wonder why she didn't call?" Roger said, as he put his hands on the top edges of the sofa, "mabey she's still stuck in the bottle. Mabey the Blue Djinn has her!" Roger chuckled. "Don't say that Roger," said Tony while shaking his head, as he still lay face down on the sofa, "whatever the reason my Jeannie, my wife is gone. All I can think about now is our wedding day, our honeymoon, my putting the ring on her finger. And now it's all gone." Tony wept slightly. "Well look at it this way Tony," Roger told his friend, " mabey where Jeannie is she's thinking the same thing about you." Tony just lay quietly on the sofa. After a few minutes of silence, Roger finally said,"ok Tony let's get back to the drive around." Tony slowly stood up and looked bitterly at his friend. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww Rog, it's hopeless..." Roger pulled Tony's left hand and pulled him towards the front door of the living room. "C'mon Tony," said Roger, "let's have another look..."

The small, dark green plymouth drove all about the busy city yet again.

Inside the car Roger was driving, while Tony sat in the backseat with his face in his hands. "It's hopeless Rog," Tony said, "still no sign of my wife or my Jeannie."

A month or so later, Roger Healey happened to be walking down the street in the city, one evening in his dark green military uniform and hat when he came upon a red newspaper stand, with several newspapers for sale on the counter. His eyes opened wide as he saw the headlines on the newspapers. GENIE IS SUPERSTAR AT LOCAL HIGH SCHOOL. Roger jumped to the news stand, surprising the young, short haired chinese woman in the blue dress who stood behind the counter, eyeing Roger suspicously, as Roger grabbed one of the newspapers off the counter and stared wide eyed at the large colour photo of Jeannie sitting cross legged in the air above the roof of the high school with a wide grin on her face. In the photo she had red hair and wore a purple and green bra, purple and green shorts, purple curvy slippers, large green earrings, large green bracelets and billowy see through pants. Roger's face broke into a very wide, happy grin.

Back in Major Nelson's living room, Tony and Roger both sat together on the sofa-both still wearing their uniforms, the newspaper lying on the coffee table at the front of the sofa. Both men were glued to the television set. Both men removed their hats.

On the tv screen, Jeannie was seen walking arm in arm with Corey Anders all over a vast grassy lawn right behind the high school building. Babu walked behind the couple. "COREY ANDERS IS MABEY THE FIRST TEENAGER TO HAVE HIS OWN GENIE!" the lady newscaster's voice intoned, "THIS IS JACKIE TIMMS OF A.B.C. NEWS! GOODNIGHT!"

Jeannie suddenly, folded her arms over her face and nodded. Fifteen or so camels suddenly appeared on the lawn behind Jeannie, Corey and Babu. The camels all wore bright red saddles on their humps, decorated with bright yellow and orange swirls.

Tony pointed to the figure of the grossly overweight, light green skinned genie of Babu on the tv screen. He shot an anxious glance at Roger seated at the left side of him. "That's that other genie, Babu!" shouted Tony as he looked back at the tv screen, "I met him briefly at our wedding!" Roger looked a bit confused at the tv screen and scratched his head. "Wasn't he the one who ate the entire top half of the wedding cake?" Roger asked, as he looked at the tv screen. Tony nodded. "Yeah." "And the one who accidentally turned Dr. Bellows into a mandrill?" Tony nodded in affirmation. "Jeannie's occasional protector. That's the one." "Dr. Bellows had to spend all night long in that primate sanctuary," included Roger.

The next morning, the small, dark green plymouth drove into the parking lot of the Hanna Barbera High School. As usual the parking lot was crowded with cars and motorcycles.

The doors of the dark green plymouth opened and both Tony and Roger ran out of the cars, both men decked out in their dark blue and green military outfits and hats and slammed shut the car doors. There were crowds of students coming and going out of the building.

Tony and Roger both walked cautiously into the crowded and faded hallways of the high school building, while putting on their military caps.

Way in the distance, at the end of the hallways, Tony and Roger both caught sight of Jeannie and Corey and Henry and Babu surrounded by a small crowd of students and teachers and news reporters: some men and women were pushing microphones into Corey's and Jeannie's faces. "By the laws of the universe, Corey is my master I serve," Jeannie proudly told the reporters with a happy grin, "as the weeks go on I find myself forgetting who my previous master was." "I'm the luckiest kid there is," Corey said while grinning and allowing a quick glance at the red haired Jeannie.

Tony and Roger both stood at the end of the hallway watching the sight. "Well you better think of a plan to get Jeannie back and fast," Roger said as he and Tony both watched Jeannie and Corey and Babu and Henry walk away from the crowd of admirers, "before Jeannie ends up considering you as an intruder, at she and that kid Corey's wedding." Tony looked fast at Roger, frowned, then looked back at Jeannie far ahead of him. "That's not funny Roger," corrected Tony. "I'm going to get her back!" "Well how?" Roger asked.

Tony led Roger off to a corner in the hallway, and spoke to him in loud whispers. "Well, ok let's think a minute. Ok. If Jeannie considers Corey her new master, then that means that that kid Corey must have the genie bottle right?" Tony said to Roger as both men looked worriedly at each other. "Yes, of course," answered Roger. "So, we go through all the lockers in the halls untill we find which one has the bottle. Or untill we find which one is that kid Corey's locker. We get the bottle, I open it and presto, I become Jeannie's master again, and then her husband." Roger just nodded. "Oh, that's smart thinking Tony. Let's get a move on."

The hallway was quiet and empty now, save for Tony and Roger who carefully broke into each of the lockers lining the corridor, and searched frantically through all the books and folders. The two men went about doing this with one locker after another.

Suddenly, a high school security guard appeared right behind the two men. The large, heavyset black man wore a gray, security guard uniform and cap. He frowned as he looked at the two men breaking into all the lockers. "May I help you gentlemen?!" the middle aged black man said loudly. Both Tony and Roger were startled and looked behind themselves in shock.

Tony and Roger then both broke into a fast run down the hallway towards the left side of the hallway. The heavyset security guard chased after them.

Tony and Roger were both running up a short flight of stairs in a faded brown hallway, when they both came across Jeannie and Corey both standing arm in arm at the top of the stairs. Babu and Henry both came into view behind Jeannie and Corey. All four looked down surprised at Tony and Roger. Tony opened his arms at Jeannie. "Jeannie! Jeannie! It's me! Your husband! Tony! You're my wife! I was your master!" Tony pleaded desperately at the gorgeous red haired woman, "You made yourself look like a seventeen year old, but you are still my wife! Come back to your husband!" Tony stretched his arms outwards. Jeannie just stood looking coldly at Tony. Then she looked back at Corey and she and Corey looked lovingly into each other faces. "What's with the high school superstar bit Jeannie? Did you miss it, and your hoping to finally make it to the prom this time Jeannie?" Roger joked. Jeannie's beautiful face made a deep frown as she looked down coldly at Tony and then looked back into Corey's eyes again. Corey looked at Jeannie then down in surprise at Tony. "By the laws of the universe my master and man is now Master Corey," Jeannie said unemotionally, "I'm sorry but I belong to Corey." "Oh you know this guy?" Corey asked Jeannie, his very handsome, youthful face glowing with puzzlement. "Did this guy just leave the navy or something?" Henry said, confused. Corey put both his hands on Jeannie's shoulders. "Jeannie, as your master, my wish is for you to get rid of this guy right now. I want you for myself. He's your former master but now you belong to me." Jeannie looked coldly at Tony then looked back at Corey. "I don't know him," said Jeannie. Tony folded his arms over his chest. "JEANNIE!" he shouted. "Love the red hair," complimented Roger as he looked at Jeannie. "Jeannie my wish is for you to...uh...hmmmmmmmm. Oh I know. A way to get him kicked out and banned from coming into the school again. Make this guy think he's the principal of the school and go around behaving like it." Corey's very handsome face broke into a wide grin. Tony looked utterly shocked and a little hurt. Jeannie folded her arms over her face and nodded.

Tony suddenly got this very, very strict expression coming over his handsome face, as he straightened his shoulders, cleared his throat, and made a pouting look with his lips. He then pointed to Corey and Henry standing watching him, amused, at the top of the stairs. "Break time is over, you students should be in class right now," Tony ordered the two teenagers, he spoke in a strange deep voice "unless you'd rather be in my office after school." Jeannie and Corey and Henry all stood there laughing. Roger looked at Tony in bewilderment. Tony turned around and walked sternly and slowly down the stairs.

Tony kept up his slow, stern walk down the hallway. He saw two students-a young boy wearing a blue sweater and yellow collars and blue jeans, and a short, blonde haired girl in a green, short sleeved dress-both young people passionately standing necking in the hallway in front of a locker, while holding their school, mathematics books and folders. Tony walked up to the teenage couple and tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Ahem!" Tony loudly cleared his throat, as he looked sternly at the surprised looking-back-at him-young boyfriend and girlfriend, "it's time for class right now!" Tony then pulled a long ruler from out of the open locker and began slapping the ruler with his left hand into his right hand over and over again, "I can be really really tough on any students who don't show up in class on time!" Tony said the words in an unsually, very deep voice, "or would you like me to bend both of you over the sides of your desks and whip you both with the cane?!" The two scared kids ran away from him as fast they could.

Tony walked slowly and sternly, with his shoulders very straight as if at attention-past the school principal's secretary seated at the large brown desk right outside the school principal's office. The middle aged, gray haired woman wore thick, steel rimmed glasses and a short sleeved blue and tan dress. She was busy doing paperwork, when she looked up, surprised at the sight of Tony marching past the left side of her desk and headed for the closed door of a MR. CHAD JOIFID-SCHOOL PRINCIPAL. Tony looked down at the startled woman with a very serious expression coming over his face. "Hold all my calls!" he ordered the puzzled woman in the strange deep voice,"I have a lot of paperwork to do in my office and I don't wish to be disturbed." Tony gave his orders to the puzzled woman in a very slow, deep voice. Tony pushed open the door with left hand.

Tony walked into the large office, while slamming the door shut, and sat down behind the large, brown oak top desk. There were five bookshelves packed with high school textbooks behind him. A window was on the white wall at the right side of him, showing the parking lot of the high school. The desk was covered with papers. Tony took out a pen and signed a number of the papers lying on the desk. Tony glanced down at some of the papers and picked up the green telephone on the desk. He put the receiver in his ear with one hand and called a number with his other hand. He sat quietly for a second waiting for the ring on the other hand. "Hello, is this Bob Collins, the president of the school board? Bob this is principal Chad Joifid of Hanna Barbera High and you're a real asshole! Hahahahahahahahah!" Tony then hung up and slammed the green phone back down on the desk.

Tony then looked very very very surprised! He made a surprised look at the wall in front of him. "What the heck!?" he shouted in astonishment as he looked all about the office, "What am I doing!?"

He then jumped up and ran towards the door.

Tony and Roger were running down the high school hallway yet again, being chased by the black security guard. "She made me think I was the deputy principal!" Roger shouted to Tony, "I actually called up one of the parents on the telephone, and told her I wanted to see her after school about her Johnny's failing grades!" "Well my call wasn't quite as severe," Tony quipped sarcastically to his friend as the two men ran down the hallway, the security guard gaining on them.

It was early evening in Baghdad. In the remote area outside of Baghdad, the castle of the Blue Djinn was surrounded by arabs riding camels, all around the massive dwelling.

Inside the castle, in a wide, circular room decorated with green drapes hung all over the floors and a green carpet, the Blue Djinn and the elderly seer both stood together watching a huge, circular holographic image of Hanna Barbera High School coming slowly into form. It was a sunny afternoon day in the holographic image. The Blue Djinn and the old seer both gazed in awe at the image forming before them. The Blue Djinn's blue skin and dark blue outfit were stained with sweat from the desert heat. "And, seer, you no doubt learned of this technique from your studies of the Sacred Genie Book Of Spells? The book that's known only to the most powerful of the seers in Baghdad?" The elderly man just chuckled. "No, I learned it from that scene in the Wizard of Oz!" The Blue Djinn shot a mean look at the man. "OF COURSE I LEARNED IT FROM THERE!" the elderly man still chuckled.

The picture then changed to a very blurry image of a very beautiful young woman with long red hair in a ponytail and wearing a purple and green bra bikini and billowy see through pants. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," surmised the Blue Djinn as he watched the image while resting his right hand on his chin. The elderly seer also kept his eyes glued to the image with much fascination.

Back at the high school, Corey Anders sat in his high school math class, at his desk, busily copying down some mathematical equations from the small chalk board, along with ten other teenagers in the brown walled class. Jeannie and Babu both sat cross legged above Corey's head and both the genies smiled with pride. the math teacher-an overweight, sixty something year old man, balding. with sunglasses and wearing a white short sleeved shirt and red and yellow striped tie and blue pants-stood in front of the chalk board watching the class, copy down all the equations from the board.

Jeanie, suddenly put her hand to her mouth and looked down at Corey with a big smile. "This one is on me," Jeannie made a loud whisper to Corey who was too absorbed in his paperwork on his desk. Jeannie shook her red haired ponytail. All at once Corey found himself writing down all the right answers to all the advanced mathematical figures on his paper. He looked up in awe at Jeannie who just grinned and then giggled.

Tony and Roger were running all over the high school hallways-bustling past teenagers walking past them and narrowly colliding with many of the young kids-as the security guard pursued the two men around and around and around.

Finally, Tony and Roger both darted into the school cafeteria-which was crowded with students and teachers-but the two men spied Jeannie, Babu and Corey and Henry all sitting together at one of the tables at the back of the room. Corey and Jeannie both sat together arm in arm, whispering what looked like sweet lovellies into each other's ear while giggling, while Babu and Henry both sat at the table facing Jeannie and Corey. There were plates of meatballs on the table in front of the four. Henry's white hat was falling down over his eyes over his light brown hair. His sweater and green shirt peeking out underneath made a bright speck of colour against the plain, white walls of the cafeteria. Quite a few other students were getting up out of their seats and gathering around the foursome.

Tony and Roger both ran to Jeannie's and Corey's and Henry's and Babu's table. Jeannie and Corey both looked up at the two men with exasperation and reluctance. Then Babu and Henry both turned their heads and looked at the two men. Tony and Roger were both panting and completely out of breath. "Jeannie, I'm your husband!" Tony once more pleaded his case as he leaned his body on the edge of the orange plastic table, "we're married! I want you to come home with me!" Jeannie looked coldly and without much recognition at the sight of the panting, dark haired man standing near her. Corey looked at Tony then back at Jeannie. "I barely remember him now," Jeannie told Corey unemotionally," the longer I serve you Master Corey the less I recall of any previous masters." Jeannie looked unemotionally at Tony. "Right now I'm not even sure if I ever knew you." She then turned her head and laughed at Corey. "Your my Master Corey!" Corey looked at Tony with a mean smile. he brushed some crumbs off his red and white striped jacket. "Hear that mac?" Corey chided Tony, "Jeannie is my gal now. She doesn't know you." Jeannie looked coldly at Tony. "Oh c'mon Jeannie," Roger said as he stepped closer to the table. "Jeannie please!" Tony pleaded as he leaned over the table over and over again, "I'm your husband! Try to remember! We're married! I was your master then I became your husband!" Jeannie kept looking at Tony with little sign of recognition. "By the laws of the universe I must serve the one who opens the bottle," the pretty red haired, pony tailed woman told the anguished Tony, "and I serve only Master Corey." She then turned her head and giggled at Corey. the two of them kissed on the lips. She then turned and made a hostile, cold and unfriendly face at Tony. "Oh, c'mon Jeannie," Roger said again as he stepped behind Tony. Corey sat smiling and gazing lovingly at Jeannie. "Hey Jeannie, turn this guy into a Wayne Rogers lookalike!" he commanded the giggling genie. Jeannie shook her red haired ponytail.

At that moment, Tony became a complete lookalike of the actor Wayne Rogers. Tony looked about himself completely stunned. All the teenagers in the cafeteria laughed and clapped. Roger stared at the transformed Tony in surprise. "Wayne Rogers?" Roger asked, "he's not even funny on Mash!" "That's known as a Sheldon spell, "Jeannie told Corey while nodding, "meaning, that it's a spell that will continually come back to him every two years. Every two years he'll look like Wayne Rogers and nobody, not even his closest friends will know the difference." Jeannie broke into a loud chuckle. Tony/Wayne Rogers just kept looking around himself with a stunned look on his face. "Hey Jeannie," Corey told the beautiful red head, "have him think that he's a Texas billionaire tycoon and that he owns the entire school." Jeannie grinned at Corey and shook her red ponytail.

Tony changed back to his normal features, but he and Roger were both now dressed in dark blue business suits and yellow ties and both men wore large, white ten gallon cowboy hats. Both men took on a very shady and yet suave manner on their faces, and both men quickly put their bodies into squatting positions then both men quickly stood up again. Jeannie and Corey and Henry and Babu sat watching the two men while laughing uncontrollably. "Ah better give Bobby and Garry a call," Tony said in a very very strong southern accent as both he and Roger adjusted their ties with both hands, "they'l be glad to har ah fully recovered from the gunshot wound." Jeannie and Corey and Babu and Henry all stared at the two men while laughing on and on. "Hey Jeannie," Corey turned his head and said to the beautiful red haired genie seated besides him, "have this guy slash all the car tires! That'll be a sure way he'll get banned from coming to the school again! Also it'l be fun to watch all the trouble he gets into." Corey snickered in a mean kind of way. Jeannie looked at Tony with a naughty smile and shook her ponytail.

Tony and Roger's dark blue business suits both changed back to their regular dark blue and green ones and caps, and both men immediately walked away from the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

The castle of the Blue Djinn was a splash of colour against the darkening sky.

Inside the castle, the Blue Djinn and the elderly seer just stood there watching the large holographic image of the pretty red haired girl in the purple and green bikini and see through billowy pants and curved slippers coming into focus. The girl was sitting cross legged in the air far above the high school. "I think that's her!" thundered the Blue Djinn as he pointed his right finger determinedly at the image. He nodded so hard his blue turban almost fell off his head. The elderly seer just stood watching the coming into focus image as well, with much interest. His mouth slowly dropped open. "I want to thank you for your help," the evil blue skinned genie told the old man standing beside him. The old man smiled. "Hey don't mention it. I'm known for being able to perform magic forces the best of any wizard or genie in the land! If anybody ever calls me crazy because of my crystal balls, and tarot cards, and my magic wands, and my altars, and my books of spells, and my magic carpets, and magician top hats and capes, i just pack up my dinosaurs and I go home!" The Blue Djinn turned to look at the old man then he looked back at the image of Jeannie.

Jeannie and Babu and Corey and Henry both sat by the open window in the empty yellow walled classroom and laughed out loud at the sight of Tony and Roger, standing and bending over in the school parking lot below and slashing all the tires of the cars in the lot with huge knives!. Jeannie's teenage looking features glowed with excitement, as she Tony and Roger carving up every tires they could find. "I can't wait to see them both booted off the school grounds permanently!" exclaimed Corey laughing.

Down in the empty parking lot-save for all the cars and Tony and Roger-the two men were bending down by a red chevy and Roger stood behind Tony watching as his friend cut to pieces all the tires on the vehicle! Then the two men then moved to a white station wagon, and Tony bent down and Roger watched as Tony cut up all the tires on the car with the massive knife in his hand!

Tony finally stopped what he was doing and stood up and stared blankly into space! Roger just kept bending down looking at the cut tires. "C'mon Tony you got more tires to cut up," barked Roger. Tony dropped his knife on the ground. He just kept staring blankly into space. "Roger, what the heck are we doing?!" Tony asked loudly.

Roger then stood up, with the same blank expression. Then his expression became that of worry and fear. "What the heck are we doing!? Roger asked.

The same black security guard walked to the back of Tony and Roger. Both men slowly turned around, then broke into a run! The security guard chased them all over the high school parking lot!

Tony and Roger were both running through the high school hallways yet again, narrowly missing all the teenagers that went walking past them.

Two men then ran into Jeannie, Corey, Henry and Babu who came into sight-standing together-at the end of the hallway. Jeannie looked at Tony with exasperation then she sighed and looked away. She frowned and made a cold expression on her teenage looking pretty features. Tony opened his arms wide. "Jeannie! I'm your husband! We're married!I was your master! Please! Come home with me!"

Corey made a sly grin, pulled the front of his red and white striped jacket together and looked at Jeannie. The very handsome, dark brown haired teenager then put both his hands on Jeannie's shoulders. "Hey Jeannie," he told the pretty red haired genie, "uh...make him ask all the pretty girls in the school for a date! I want to watch the fun of him really really getting into big trouble and thrown out of the building!" Both Babu and Henry looked at Jeannie and broke into loud laughter. Jeannie smiled at Corey as she looked into his eyes and shook her red haired ponytail.

At that moment, Tony turned and walked away from everybody. Roger turned and followed him.

A slim, beautiful dark haired girl-of mabey about eighteen-wearing a blue sweater and a pink skirt-was walking down the hallway carrying a huge armful of books. Tony suddenly came up from behind her. He looked down at the girl with much interest. "You're a very pretty girl," Tony told her eyeing her up. The girl turned her head and looked in shock at the taller, older man standing behind her. "What are you doing Friday night?" The girl dropped her books and ran away from Tony down the hallway.

A short, gorgeous, rather plump hawaiian looking girl with wavy black hair and wearing a red bathing suit, came walking out of the school swimming pool area, down the gray corridor. The words POOL AREA-were painted in big black letters along the top of the wall behind the girl.

Just then Tony walked slowly in front of her and looked down at her with much curiousity and fascination. The girl looked up surprised at him. "I must say your a cutie," Tony told the surprised hawaiian girl," what are you doing after school today?" The girl suddenly turned and ran away, past the left side of the taller, older man. Tony turned around and ran after her. "We can meet outside the foyer!" Tony called as he ran.

Then Roger came running down the hallway right behind his friend.

Then the black security guard came running down the hallway behind Roger.

An average height, well built pretty blonde haired girl was walking down the green staircase in the school, wearing a yellow and white striped, short sleeved dress and carrying a huge armful of books, under her left arm. She wore red sneakers. She smiled as she shook her head to get the strands of long blonde hair out of her eyes.

Then, Tony came running down the stairs behind her, and stopped his movements as soon as he got up close to the left side of the girl. The girl twisted her head to look surprised at the newcomer. "You sure are a very, very pretty girl," the older man smiled down at the confused looking teenager, "why don't you and I meet after school tonight?" The girl spun around and ran back up the stairs as fast as her legs would take her! Tony spun around and ran up the stairs after her. "I can buy you a strawberry soda if you want?"

In the foyer of the high school, two young pretty chinese girls-one wearing a pink skirt and green and white checkered shirt and the other wearing a white blouse and sweater were running screaming down the hallways, carrying huge armfuls of books. Tony was tearing down the hall after them. "What are you girls doing after school today!?" Tony shouted after them, "can I call you sometime?!"

Then, Tony stopped running and stood perfectly still for a minute. He shook his whole body. "What the heck am I doing?! he asked himself as he looked about himself in the empty, gray foyer of the high school.

Dr. Alfred Bellows was walking into the foyer surrounded by the entire teaching staff of the high school. Dr. Bellow wore his usual dark blue uniform. "Major Nelson was seen chasing girls?" Dr. Bellows briefly looked behind himself and said to the entire faculty, then he broke into a small laugh, "well that's hardly surprising."

The black security guard walked up to the right side of Dr. Bellows. "Fifteen or eighteen year old girls?" the man said crisply,"the only place we're inviting him to is a neck tie party!" Dr. Bellows turned his head and made a sour smile at the security guard. "Now, now, now now. I'm sure I can get to the bottom of this."

Tony went running towards and almost hit Bellows. He stopped as soon as he spotted the scientist. A blank look in his eyes. He looked about himself-very very surprised. "What am I doing?" he kept asking himself. The whole school faculty standing in front of the spaced out-no pun intended-astronaut all glared and scowled at him. "I'm principal Chad Joifid," scowled a fifty something year old bald man wearing brown glasses and wearing a black business suit and white tie. He frowned at Tony. "Did you know my school is facing over twenty sexual harassment charges and for some reason the board is firing me!" The fifty something year old principal was now shouting at Tony, "and it's your fault somehow!"

Roger ran up behind Tony-completely out of breath. He looked surprised at the sight of Dr. Bellows. "Tony...uh...came to pick up his niece," lied Roger. "I came...to pick up my nephew," Tony lied. He and Roger both looked at each other. "Oh...sorry it was his cousin," corrected Roger caught in his lie. "Uh...it was my stepson," lied Tony. Both men slapped their heads. Bellows and the whole faculty looked very confused.

"How did you find me?" Tony asked Dr. Bellows. Dr. Bellows made a grim smile at Tony. "When two astronauts are seen terrorizing a local high school, trust me word reaches NASA," Dr. Bellows laughed bitterly. Dr. Bellows then took a deep breath. "Tell me Major Nelson, do you often ask high school girls for dates?"

Then Corey, Jeannie, Henry and Babu walked up behind Tony and Roger. Tony turned around and looked at the teenage appearing, red haired Jeannie (who gave him an icy disinterested-I-don't-know-or-want-to-know-you-look) and then looked back at Dr. Bellows and gestured with his thumb. "That's my wife Jeannie." Dr. Bellows gave Tony a very serious look. "I see," he grunted,"you married her when she was fifteen huh?" Dr. Bellows looked over Tony's shoulder at Babu. "Who's the boob in the green makeup? Didn't I once see him at your wedding Major? Stories about a genie superstar at this school indeed!"

Corey looked fast at Jeannie who just stood there quietly giving Tony a very cold, icy look. "Hey Jeannie," snickered/whispered Corey,"just for kicks make this Dr. Bellows do an impersonation of a mandrill." Jeannie giggled heavily, then she shook her red haired ponytail.

Dr. Bellows turned around to face the whole school faculty. "I'm now going to do an impersonation of a mandrill," he told everyone. Everybody facing him looked surprised. Tony and Roger turned their heads with looks of shock at Dr. Bellows.

Corey smiled and pulled Jeannie away from them, closer to his red and white striped jacket.

He and Jeannie walked fast and softly into another hallway. The cracked, gray plaster was falling apart on the walls all around them. Corey turned around to face Jeannie. he and the pretty red haired genie both smiled at each other warmly. "I'll never let him take you away from me Jeannie," he told her gently, his very handsome, youthful face becoming teary eyed. "I serve only you Master Corey," Jeannie told him.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,GRUNTGRUNTGRUNTGRUNTGRUNT!" shouted the voice of Dr. Bellows in a very strong, deep scratchy tone. Jeannie and Corey both laughed and kissed on the lips.

The two of them walked arm in arm, down the hallway and back into the foyer, where they saw Dr. Bellows standing, stooped over in front of the whole school faculty with a very horrified look coming over his face, as he lowered his hands (his fingers were in claw like positions, and his left foot was tapping rapidly on the floor!), and quickly stopped the tapping. Henry and Babu both stood together laughing. Tony and Roger both looked bewildered, and then everybody in the faculty looked very puzzled. pulled Tony and Roger towards the main entrance way of the high school building-the heavy glass sliding door. "Anyways guys," he said to the two uniformed men as he steered them away from the foyer,"you guys are on flight call as you know. You're both due on the Rocket 57 Mission in two hours, so I suggest you get your equipment ready..." "Just a minute," Tony interrupted as he squirmed his body away from a perplexed looking Dr. Bellows and looked at and walked towards Jeannie. Jeannie gave him her usual cold exasperated look, then she looked away. "I told you, I barely remember you now," she reminded Tony with an icy pout, "I don't know you. I belong to Master Corey."

Dr. Bellows just watched Jeannie and shook his head. "Extraordinary," he said, "must be a case of mass suggestion of some kind? Everybody thinks they see a genie? And she thinks she is a genie?" he craned his neck for a closer look. "What resemblance. She must be a relative of Major Nelson and his wife."

"I know now that I can't force you to come home with me," Tony told Jeannie in a romantic, regretful tone of voice as he looked at her lovely profile, "but I know in my heart that you will come back to me. Me. Tony. Your husband." His voice softened. "I'll be waiting at home when I finish the mission. And I'll be waiting for you to come home to me." Corey made a disgruntled glance at Tony. Tony then turned around and joined Roger and Dr. Bellows in walking out the main entrance way. "Let's hope that's the last we see of him," Corey said as he watched Tony leave the building.

The school faculty all turned around and left the foyer.

Corey, Jeannie, Henry and Babu stood quietly in the foyer for a few seconds, then the foursome all walked to the main entrance way, and all of them moved out of the sliding glass door.

TWO-As the foursome walked through the high school parking lot, Jeannie happened to glance down at the ruby ring on her finger. She slowed down her walk-her curved purple slippers moving over the concrete-and raised her ringed finger to her eyes. "My wedding ring," she thought to herself, as her went red with flashes of recognition and memories coming to the surface, "I recall it all now. Tony is my husband. He gave me that ring when we got married." Jeannie cried and shook her head. Corey and Babu and Henry, walking behind her, all looked very puzzled. "Jeannie?" Corey said. "Oh Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony,"Jeannie thought as tears streamed down her face, "you are the man I married. But what can I do? By the laws of the Universe I'm now beholden to Master Corey. I must serve him. But I love you Tony." Jeannie put her pretty face in her hands. "Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony!" Jeannie stopped walking. "Oh Tony," she thought forlornly to herself,"I'm sorry my love. You are my husband and I love you. But by the laws of the Universe I must be servant to new Master Corey." Jeannie stood looking down at the ground sadly. "What's going on Jeannie?" Babu asked her.

Babu happened to see a small group of teenagers come running out of the building, all of them hauling arm loads of books. Babu grinned and ran towards them. "Hey kids!" Babu exclaimed with a big grin as he stood in front of the excited teens. "Hiya Babu!" the grinning kids all shouted. "How'd you kids like to see some genie tricks?" Babu asked them. The kids all clapped their hands.

The light green skinned, overweight grinning genie then spread out both his light green skinned hands and thirty large, sparkling multi light green balls all appeared in each of his open hands. Babu then laughed a little as he began juggling the balls high into the air. The sparkling, green balls would fly ten feet into the air and land in the fat genie's hands. The crowd of watching kids all clapped and cheered.

Then a few of the sparks whizzed off the balls and zapped Babu all over his light green skinned body! Babu went into a wild electric shock as he tossed up all the balls. The kids all stood and watched with their mouths wide open!

Jeannie, Corey and Henry were all walking aimlessly all around the school parking lot. It was becoming a cloudy day outside. Jeannie walked slowly, lost in thought, looking sadly down at the concrete. Corey and Henry walked slowly scanning her. "Tony! Tony! Tony! Tony! My husband," Jeannie thought woefully as she stopped her walk, "your my husband, but I know belong to Master Corey." Jeannie slowly looked up and twisted her head to gaze at the bewildered looking teenager in the red and white striped jacket. His dark brown hair maned his very handsome face. "Corey is a good master kind and gently," Jeannie thought to herself. Then her eyes moved to look at Henry standing at the left side of Corey. "And his best friend Henry seems to be an ok smart guy." Henry propped his white hat covered head and gave Jeannie a very dim witted kind of crooked smile. "As smart as a kid like him can be I guess," contemplated Jeannie. Jeannie then looked back down on the ground. But I love my husband Tony. I miss him. But I now belong to Master Corey." Jeannie held her ruby wedding ring up to her eyes yet again.

Suddenly a tall figure in a tan overcoat walked up to Jeannie. Jeannie looked up at the figure. It was man wearing a black fedora along with the tan overcoat. He wore black boots and sunglasses. Jeannie could make out the blue skin of the man's face. Corey and Henry both looked startled at the strange looking man. "Hello my love," the blue skinned man greeted Jeannie in his deep, commanding voice.

Before Jeannie could make a move the man grabbed both of Jeannie's shoulders and pulled her towards him. His black fedora and sunglasses fell off, revealing the Blue Djinn! "The Blue Djinn!" screamed Jeannie. The sinister blue skinned genie made an evil sneer, as he looked at Jeannie. "I take you to be my bride!" he thundered.

Babu came levitating a little ways above the concrete heading on a collision course towards the tall, evil blue skinned genie. "I'AM BABU!" the overweight, light green skinned genie shouted at the Blue Djinn, "I PROTECT JEANNIE FOR ALL ETERNITY! NOTHING IN THE UNIVERSE CAN STOP ME TO SAVE MY JEANNIE! MY INSTRUCTOR! MY MENTOR! TO YOUR RESCUE JEANNIE COMES YOUR PROTECTOR BABU!"

The Blue Djinn shot a mean glance at the oncoming light green skinned, overweight genie, and pushed his left blue skinned palm at the genie. Babu suddenly got this weird cross eyed look on his plump light green skinned face, his mouth opened a little ways, he flashed his tongue and he fell down on his back on the concrete. "DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he moaned, "waiter I'll have the salami." Babu then lay there unconscious.

Corey and Henry both made a run across the concrete towards the Blue Djinn. "C'mon Henry let's take him!" shouted Corey as he ran and waved his fists. The Blue Djinn turned to glare at the potential attackers. "STOP! I'AM THE BLUE DJINN! ONE MORE MOVE AND I PUNISH YOU BOTH!" The deep voice of the evil genie thundered and echoed all across the whole school parking lot. "Yeah," chuckled Henry, as he furthur rolled up his green shirt sleeves as he came after the Blue Djinn, "he's gonna take away our lunch money!"

The Blue Djinn raised up his right, blue skinned palm. A large, blue star suddenly appeared on the concrete right between Corey and Henry. Corey and Henry both found themselves stuck on the star's body. "Hey!" shouted Henry as he struggled with all his might, "what gives!? I can't get loose!" "Me neitheir!" shrieked Corey as he struggled to get his red and white striped jacket and his blue shoes loose from the blue star.

The large star then somersaulted all over the parking lot carrying a trapped and helpless Corey and Henry with them.

The Blue Djinn then refocused his evil attention on a struggling and screaming Jeannie. "I never gave up on making you my wife!" the Blue Djinn yelled at her, his deep voice thundering all over the parking,"I have been reappearing in you and Nelson's lives in many disguises, once as an air force officer, you didn't recognize me but I was always there waiting for my chance to make you mine!" He held fast onto Jeannie who screamed and struggled. "I had hopes for us to be married and have a son together, but that can't happen willingly, so I force you to be my wife!" "BABU!" screamed Jeannie, "HELP! MY PROTECTOR!"

In the background, Babu was playing hopscotch with some thirteen year old kids-his eyes still crossed and his tongue still lagging. The kids all laughed.

The large blue star carrying the trapped Corey and Henry was careening and somersaulting all over the parking lot around and around and around! "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Henry.

The Blue Djin held Jeannie tight and glared into her eyes. Jeannie kept screaming.

Jeannie's face then made an expression as if she just had a clever thought.

She shook her red haired ponytail, and all at once a light purple and green, square zig zaggy force field emanated from the ground and completely surrounded her. Jeannie broke into a wide grin as she clapped her hands and then laughed at the Blue Djinn who pounded his blue skinned fists at the purple and green square force field, which held the glad Jeannie. "I thought of this new trick I just recently learned," Jeannie howled with laughter. The Blue Djinn scowled and jumped all around the force field pushing his palms out. "Nothing can break it!" shouted the Blue Djinn in a thunderous voice. He looked up at the sky and screamed his lungs out. Jeannie jumpd up and down inside the square purple and green zig zaggy force field and howled with delight. The Blue Djinn got control of himself and spoke directly to Jeannie, glaring at her. "You win again my dear!" he scowled, "but remember, THE BLUE DJINN WILL NEVER GIVE UP UNTILL YOU ARE MY WIFE!" His deep voice echoed all about the parking lot, and with that, the Blue Djinn disappeared in a blink.

The large blue star upon which Corey and Henry were both stuck too and struggling to get free from, was now somersaulting towards a small group of kids roller skating all over the school parking lot. The kids on skates all screamed and got ready to move out of the way but it was too late! The large careening blue star crashed into the crowd and the roller skating teenagers went flying in every which direction. "HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" cried out Corey and Henry.

The overweight, light green skinned genie-Babu-was walking briskly through the parking lot shaking his head. He failed to notice he was fast approaching a large, open manhole in the concrete and he fell down the hole while shouting: "UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A long way down! A loud splash could be heard.

Jeannie and Corey and Henry and Babu were all seated on a long, brown wooden bench situated on the front wall of the building. All three of the males were watching Jeannie with heavy expressions of sorrow. Jeannie sat crying and shaking her head. "Tony! Tony! Tony! Tony! Tony is the man I love," Jeannie kept thinking to herself as she slowly put her hands over her pretty face. "Tony is my husband! He's the man I married! I love him! Yet by the laws of the Universe I must now serve Master Corey. Oh what do I do?" Jeannie then looked up from her hands. "I must go to the Other Beyond," Jeannie crooned in an eerie sounding voice. Corey and Henry both looked very confused and a little scared. "The what?" asked Corey, as he put his red jacketed arm around Jeannie's shoulders. "It is there, where I can see parts of the future and the past and I may find the great Hadji," Jeannie sort of explained. She shook her head. "My Tony," she thought to herself, "my husband! I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me? There's only thing I must do now."

With that, Jeannie suddenly stood up off the bench, out stretched her arms, tilted her head from side to side and her whole became slowly transparent and then faded in a twinkling of bright yellow lights.

THREE-Jeannie found herself moving at light speed through a dark blue void of suns, and moons, and stars seemingly zipping past her as she flew faster and faster across the dark blueness. "Show me scenes from the past!" commanded Jeannie as she speeded across the 'Other Beyond', "show me something of the early days of the Blue Djinn!"

A giant, full colour moving image appeared before Jeannie, showing a scene of ancient Baghdad and of the Blue Djinn's castle standing in the desert one evening. A herd of camels wandered about the desert outside the castle.

Then, she saw four people riding a massive asian elephant across the desert towards the Blue Djinn's castle. Five men and one woman and a small brown donkey. The man on the back of the elephant, was of gigantic size, light brown skinned, and wearing only a brown vest and shorts and shoes. He had on a small brown, pail shaped hat on is bald head. He also had on huge orange bracelets and a giant sized orange necklace which covered the entire top half of his chest. He was swarthy looking giant with a muscular build. The young man holding the reins of the elephant had wavy black hair, a brown vest with orange stripes, a large orange belt about his waist and light blue pants and brown boots. A young woman with long black hair and a long pink dress sat directly behind him on the elephant. A little swarthy looking fat man wearing a large round orange turban, a purple scarf, a black shirt, an orange sash about his waist and fluffy blue pants and shoes sat directly behind the woman. And finally another arabian looking man wearing a dark green vest, light green pants, dark green boots, a flat light green turban, white bracelets and a thick moustache sat behind the little guy. A small round jade amulet hung about his neck.

As soon as the elephant reached the front of the castle, the giant sized swarthy looking man on the back of the elephant shouted out:"OPEN UP BLUE DJINN! EVIL GENIE! WE OF THE ARABIAN KNIGHTS HAVE COME TO TAKE YOU OUT!" The arab with the green turban raised his left fist in the air. "YOU'VE RULED THIS PART OF ARABIA LONG ENOUGH BLUE DJINN!" threatened the arab in a fierce, loud voice.

The front door of the castle flung open, and the Blue Djinn himself came stomping out of the building. "YOU ARABIAN KNIGHTS DARE THREATEN THE BLUE DJINN!?" the evil blue skinned genie's voice thundered back at the riders as he raised both his blue skinned fists at them, "GO BACK TO THE CITY! GO BACK TO YOUR HAREMS AND YOUR HOMES AND YOUR SHOPS AND YOUR BANANA SPLITS AND..."

Jeannie smiled and giggled a bit as the image changed to one of a bird's eye view of all the buildings of night time ancient Arabia-the brown and gray and silver spire domed buildings with curvy shaped windows and men and women and robes and turbans walking about the streets.

The image changed again to one Jeannie herself. flying over ancient Arabia on a red carpet! In the image Jeannie had her traditional long blonde hair, her red and pink outfit and a big happy, cheery grin spreading over her beautiful face.

Suddenly, in the image, the Blue Djinn came flying into view on a plain blue flying carpet, right behind the image Jeannie!

As Jeannie kept moving through the dark blue void and watching herself and the Blue Djinn in the image, she shouted out to her image self:"LOOK OUT MY DEAR! THE BLUE DJINN!"

The image Jeannie looked right at her, then turned around and looked in horror at the oncoming, evil blue skinned genie. She then turned her blonde haired head around and blew a kiss to the Jeannie in the Other Beyond. The red haired Jeannie responded with blowing a kiss right back.

Then all at once, the red haired Jeannie with the ponytail found herself standing facing the blonde haired Jeannie in the traditional red and pink outfit. The two women just stood gazing into each other's eyes, before embracing each other.

Then, the red haired Jeannie found herself standing before a glowing, yellow image of an elderly man with long hair and a beard and a turban standing before her. Jeannie quickly kneeled down before the yellow glowing image. "Oh great Hadji," prayed Jeannie as she knelt down before the glowing figure. "I promised to take my grandsons to the GREAT GENIE ZOO this afternoon," thundered the loud voice of the yellow image, "so what brings you to the Other Beyond my dear?" Jeannie then stood up. She faced Hadji. "Hadji, ruler of the genies, ruler of the Universe..." "Hey, the zoo closes in an hour," interrupted Hadji impatiently, "so get to the point!" "I'm stuck Hadji. I'm married to Major Tony Nelson..." "I remember," broke in Hadji, "the John Glenn wannabe." Jeannie just nodded. "Yes well, I'm married to him and I love him, yet somehow I've ended up with a new master. A master Corey and by the laws of the Universe I now must serve him. Hadji, I'm so confused." Hadji was silent for a minute. Then his loud voice thundered out:" MY DEAR, AS TONY WHAT'S HIS NAME, IS YOUR HUSBAND THEN I COMMAND YOU RETURN TO HIM!" Jeannie's pretty face went into a huge, smile a she gazed at the yellow, glowing figure of the old man standing before her. "REALLY!? she shouted in joy, "YOU SAY I SHOULD GO BACK TO TONY!?" Hadji just nodded. "I'M BENDING THE LAWS OF THE UNIVERSE IN THIS CASE...LOUSY BUREAUCRATS ANYWAYS WHO MAKE THESE LAWS...TONY IS THE MAN YOU LOVE SO I COMMAND YOU RETURN TO HIM! THE MAN YOU MARRIED!"

An image of Tony in his dark blue military uniform appeared before Jeannie. Tony seemed to be standing in the dark blue void smiling and waving to her. he was then joined by an image of Jeannie herself, with long , blonde hair and wearing her traditional red and pink outfit. The image Jeannie laughed heartily and put her arm about Tony's neck. The two of them then blew kisses to the red haired Jeannie who blew kisses back.

Then, an image of Corey appeared before Jeannie, standing at the left side of the Tony image. Corey also seemed to be standing in the dark blue void. Wearing his red and white striped jacket and his light brown pants and light blue shoes and his light blue shirt which could seen peeking out from the collar of his jacket.

"I SEE IN THE FUTURE THAT YOU WILL HAVE A SON WITH TONY!" thundered the voice of Hadji, as the image of a baby wrapped in pink blankets suddenly appeared in the image Jeannie's arms.

Both the image of Tony and the image of the blonde haired, older looking Jeannie then turned to look at the image of Corey (who also twisted his head to look at them) and the images of Tony and Jeannie both shook their heads at the Corey image. The Corey image just shrugged his shoulders and faded away. the baby image also faded away.

The image, blonde haired Jeannie then flew towards the red haired Jeannie and the two figures both flew in circles around each other in the dark blue void.

The image Tony looked down nervously at the watch on his right wrist. "Oh I forgot, I'm meeting Dr. Bellows in an hour," he said to himself, "oh I forgot, I'm just an image of Tony," he chuckled.

Jeannie stood perfectly still and raised her arms upwards. "I wish to see more of the Blue Djinn in ancient Arabia!" she called out as she raised her face upwards.

A huge, full colour image appeared in the void of the Blue Djinn standing in the middle of a gray brick bridge located over a river. It was daylight out. The sun seemed to sparkle over his rippling blue skin and his dark blue turban and sleeveless outfit. There were arabian looking buildings seen way in the background. The Arabian Knights seen earlier, were all running across the bridge headed straight for the enraged blue skinned evil genie. All of them flashed massive swords in both their hands. A camel and an asian elephant were running across the bridge behind them. "WE GET YOU NOW BLUE DJINN!" shouted the giant Arabian Knight running behind the other ones, "YOUR TYRANNY OVER THE LAND STOPS HERE!"

Then the image blonde haired Jeannie in the red and pink outfit, could be seen riding her flying red carpet over the battle scene. "IT IS VERY GOOD YOU NEVER MARRIED THE BLUE DJINN!" the voice of Hadji thundered across the dark blue void of the 'Other Beyond', "WHAT WITH HIS PILLAGES, AND ENSLAVING OTHERS, AND TERRORIZING ARABIA WITH AN BLUE FIST, IF YOU HAD MARRIED HIM YOU WOULD DIVORCED BY NOW! AND I BET HE WOULDN'T PAY CHILD SUPPORT EITHEIR!"

The image changed once again to that of the giant genie Shazzan, standing in the middle of a desert flanked with palm trees on a hot scorching day, being attacked by the Blue Djinn coming at him on his dark blue flying carpet. "I WILL DESTROY YOU SHAZZAN!" the Blue Djinn's very deep voice thundered and echoed over the desert in the image. Shazzan stood mabey thirty or forty feet tall! He had brown skin, he wore a black vest, red pants, huge yellow bracelets around his wrists and his neck! He had a long, swarthy moustache and pointed ears. He was bald. He stood facing down the smaller Blue Djinn, with a mean look coming over his face. "THE WORLD IS NOT BIG ENOUGH FOR TWO GENIES SHAZZAN!" thundered the voice of the Blue Djinn. Shazzan swung his gigantic left fist at the Blue Djinn. "THIS IS SHAZZAN THE GIANT GENIE!" the voice of Hadji echoed all about the dark blue void, "I ALWAYS GOT THE NAME CONFUSED WITH CAPTAIN MARVEL!"

The image changed again to Shazzan grinning at Jeannie and holding out his open left palm! Jeannie climbed inside his palm and smiled.

The image changed again to one of the Blue Djinn standing on the deck of a ship in the middle of the ocean early morning. A tall, good looking man wearing a white turban and a white robe was coming at Blue Djinn waving a massive sword in his left hand. "YOU CAN'T STOP ME SINBAD!" warned the evil blue skinned genie in his very deep voice. "Douglas Fairbanks, eat your heart out!" Sinbad shouted as he leaped towards his large, blue skinned opponent, waving his sword.

The image faded to that of Tony and the blonde haired Jeannie in her red and pink outfit standing together seemingly staring at Jeannie. Tony wore his dark blue military outfit. The image Jeannie smiled at the real Jeannie and reached out her hands. The real Jeannie walked towards the image Jeannie and grasped both her hands, and the two genies swung each other around and around and around and around the 'Other Beyond', while white stars twinkled brightly all around them.

Then the real Jeannie found herself standing facing the image Tony with her arms around his neck. "Tony is my husband," Jeannie thought to herself, as the image Tony ran his left hand all over her red hair, "Tony is the man I love. Before I go back to him I need time to think though." The real Jeannie and the image Tony swung each other around and around the dark blue void, as large white stars twinkled very brightly all around them. "YOU MUST RETURN TO YOUR HUSBAND!" the voice of Hadji commanded, echoed over the 'Other Beyond',"I HADJI DEMAND IT! I ORDER IT!"

The image then changed to that of the Blue Djinn standing facing her with a nasty sneer coming over his blue skinned face. Jeannie watched the image in horror. "I wonder what unstoppable act of complete tyranny and destruction against all mankind, the Blue Djinn is up to right now!" shuddered Jeannie.

FOUR-The two burly, dark haired young male police officers tossed the drunken blue skinned man into the empty drunk tank. The man was wearing a tan overcoat, a black, fedora hat and sunglasses and he had shiny blue skin. He wandered aimlessly all over the brown and gray, desolate looking cell. The two policemen stood observing him. "Janny won't merry ma...hic...!" shouted the blue skinned drunk as he moved all about the cell in a drunk stupour,"why can't...hic...ah...get Jean...Jan...Jim...Janny to murry ma! Hic...hic...," the blue skinned drunken man pulled out a small bottle of whiskey from his left coat pocket, "I gat so...hic...hic...depressed that ah hit all the bars and liquour...hic hic...stores!" shouted the blue skinned drunk as he gulped down the huge glass bottle of whiskey in one swallow! The two policemen looked at each other and shook their heads. The blue skinned drunk wandered all around his cell, occasionally tripping over and falling on his face. "JANNY REFUSES TO MURRY MY MA...HIC," the drunk yelled as he picked himself up off the cold floor of the drunk tank, with much effort, "WHAT TIME DOES THIS BAR CLOSE?" The two policemen looked at each other again and shook their heads. The blue skinned drunk walked in a circle all around his cell, very very unsteady and often walking into the wall. "HEY! ALL I WANT NOW...HIC...IS TO GET BACK IN MA BOTTLE!" the blue skinned, drunken man shouted in a deranged kind of way. "I'm sure you do!" chuckled one of the policeman.

Corey and Henry were both riding Corey's red motorcycle down the freeway that early evening. Henry,as usual, sat in the passenger seat attached to the right side of the cycle, with the huge white star design on the bottom of it. Henry wore the white crash helmet while Corey wore the red helmet. The cycle speeded past row upon row of trees surrounding both sides of the highway. The wind pushed against Corey's red and white striped jacket and his brown pants, while it also pushed against Henry's dark sweater, his light blue pants and his light green shirt he wore under his sweater. "We'll keep looking untill we find Jeannie," Corey told Henry as he revved up the cycle to even faster speed. "Mabey we should split up to look for Jeannie," suggested Henry as he looked straight ahead, "you could do your search and pick up any leads in a locale and I could do the same in another locale." Corey just shook his head. "I'm afraid that kind of search is too intelligent for you Henry," Corey replied bitterly. Henry just shrugged his shoulders. Corey just shook his head. The cycle whizzed past a telephone pole.

The, Babu-the light green skinned, overweight genie in the colourful outfit-suddenly popped out of thin air right in front of the motorcycle, causing the cycle to fall over on it's left side! Corey and Henry both shouted in fear as both teens were tossed off the bike, and onto the street. The two young men immediately got to their feet, and both of them grabbed the handlebars of the cycle and set it upright again. "Sorry about that," apologized Babu with an uneasy look on his plump, green skinned face. Corey and Henry both got back on the motorcycle and Corey tried revving the bike up again. "What is it Babu?" Corey asked the overweight genie, "we could have been killed." "You two are always together? What? Are you two gay guys or something? Well Jeannie sent me to tell you that she's going back to her husband Tony," the fat genie told the two disappointed teenagers, "she's made up her mind about Tony. Corey nodded at Babu, and sighed. "Ok Babu. Well you win some and you lose some," uttered the brown teenager as the wind howled as it struck his red and white striped jacket with greater intensity," thanks for telling me Babu. Let's go home Henry."

As the motorcycle began speeding, Babu suddenly disappeared again right in front of the cycle, causing the bike to fall over on it's right side, and causing both Henry and Corey to go flying off it again into the street! Both boys shouted in fear again!

Jeannie walked slowly down the evening streets past rows of store front windows. Jeannie looked like her mature age again, and her hair was long and blonde again. She wore a pink, long sleeved shirt, a dark red vest, and dark red shorts and tennis shoes and two large, square gray earrings. She carried a pink purse slung around her shoulder. Jeannie stared at the sidewalk as she strolled very, very slowly down the deserted street. "Tony is my husband," she ran through her mind over and over again,"I must go back to him! I must! Hadji ordered it and yet I never broke a law set forth from the laws of the Universe, to just walk out of a master. But Tony is my husband and Hadji told me to go back to him." Jeannie slowly folded her arms over her breasts and sighed. "Why is it so confusing? Hadji told me to go back to my husband so I must go back. It's very simple. I'm sure that Hadji's orders over rule the laws of the Universe." Jeannie giggled slightly as she looked down at the sidewalk while she walked.

She came to the window of a tv store. She looked through the window. A news chat show was on one of the small tv sets displayed in the window. The Blue Djinn was seated in a small, brightly lit brown room wearing a dark blue business suit and a light blue tie. He was seated at a table facing an attractive, long dark haired woman of about fifty, who spoke with an australian or new zealand accent. The woman wore a silky red and black, long sleeved dress. The woman was seated at the table facing the Blue Djinn on camera. "So you claim to be over thousands of years old Blue Djinn?" the woman asked her guest with a broad smile. The Blue Djinn nodded and folded his blue skinned hands on the brown tabletop. "I dwelled in ancient Arabia. I fought against the Arabian Knights, against the turks..." The blue skinned evil genie, then reached his left hand down under the table, and pulled up a large, glass bottle containing some kind of dark blue liquid. A blue label wrapped around the bottle with the words-in bright blue-BLUE GIN! The Blue Djinn put the bottle to his lips and drank down some of the liquid. Then he put the bottle under the table again. The woman reporter looked at the blue skinned genie, very impressed. "The way you drink," she said, "this is worse than the time I had Thomas Jerome Newton on the show." The woman then turned her face to face the camera. "This is Jackie Timms saying goodnight," the woman said smiling. The screen faded to black.

Jeannie giggled and looked away from the store front. "I must go home to my husband Tony," she thought. happily.

EPILOGUE-Tony and Roger both stood in the middle of Tony's living room facing a disturbed looking Dr. Bellows and General Peterson. "The school is threatening serious lawsuits against NASA!" hollered General Peterson as he glared at both Tony and Roger. All four men wore their uniforms, though only Dr. Bellows and General Peterson had their caps on, "this is not good at all gentlemen! Not the kind of bad publicity NASA wants!" "Well what kind of bad publicity does NASA want?" Tony asked jokingly with a grin. Roger chuckled loudly. General Peterson and Dr. Bellows both frowned and sighed. "You're a very qualified pilot Major Nelson," described Dr. Bellows as he looked squarely at Tony, "I've never seen any other pilot with your qualifications." "Well, I have a degree in physics," Tony said, "I have another degree in engineering, I have a qualification in electronics, I have a degree in quantum physics, I have qualifications as an airline pilot, I have a degree in astro physics..." "My hobby is women," Roger interrupted, as he slapped his stomach with both hands, as he looked at both the general and Dr. Bellows. "You have a degree Major Nelson, in carving up other people's car tires?" asked him.

Dr. Bellows and General Peterson both turned around and headed for the front door of the house. "We'll keep you posted Major," added Dr. Bellows, "have a good evening Major." Both men opened the door and left the house, and slammed the door shut.

The, out of the blue, Jeannie popped into the living room right in front of Tony. She was grinning and giggling as she looked at her husband. "JEANNIE!" Tony and Roger both exclaimed happily, as Tony grabbed her and kissed her deeply on the lips. Jeannie put her hands around Tony's neck. "It's so nice to have you back Jeannie, finally," Roger told her. "I knew you'd come back to me Jeannie," Tony whispered in her ear.

Tony then pulled Jeannie away from Roger to a more private area of his living room. The couple still held each other in each other's arms as they looked into each other's faces. "I don't ever want you to go away from me like that again," Tony whispered to his wife as he kissed her again on the lips. "I don't want that to happen again eitheir," Jeannie told him, as she pulled his head closer to her long sleeved pink shirt and dark red vest, "Hadji told me to come back." Tony looked into Jeannie's eyes for a second. "Jeannie, let's renew our wedding vows," Tony said with a slight smile. Jeannie became very excited. Her eyes sparkled with loving delight. "Oh that will be fine Tony," she said with a big grin, "when?" "Tonight," Tony said, "let's get going. We can have Roger as the best man."

Then, the light green skinned, overweight genie, Babu popped into the living room causing the whole wall surrounding the front door to collapse at once! Tony, Jeannie and Roger all turned to look in shock at the clumsy, fat genie. "Sorry people," apologized Babu as he turned around to see the damage he'd caused. The whole night neighborhood was visible now, from Tony's living room. "I'll fix it!" exclaimed Babu as he folded his light green arms over his face. A wall made of crudely fashioned sticks and stones appeared! Tony and Jeannie and Roger all sighed in frustration as they watched the overweight, green skinned genie. "Babu, Jeannie and I have decided to renew our wedding vows," Tony told the genie. Roger turned his head and grinned at the happy couple. Babu's plump green face brightened and creased into a wide, deep smile. "That's wonderful!" Babu said. "We're doing it tonight," Tony said, "so let's get going. And yes Babu your invited also."

As the foursome turned to the front door, Babu turned the door handle, causing the huge, thick wall of sticks and stones to fall down on him., knocking him over on his back on the floor. The genie shouted in shock. Tony, Jeannie and Roger all sighed and put their hands on their faces.

Tony, Jeannie, Roger and Babu all stepped out of the parked, dark green car and walked down the sidewalk towards the small, white chapel located just down the street in the city. It was night. Tony and Roger both wore their dark blue and dark green caps.

When the four came to the chapel-ST. MARK'S CHAPEL-read the black letters on the front wall above the door, Tony happened to glance to the left of him and he noticed, of all people, the gorgeous blonde lady Sonya and the other phony Tony Nelson stepping out of a parked taxi cab on the other side of the street, directly across the street from the chapel. Sonya and the phony Tony didn't notice the foursome. Sonya wore a shimmering white, long sleeved dress and shoes and her blonde hair tied up in a bun and two white shiny earrings, and five gold necklaces, while the phony Tony wore the same dark blue military outfit as the real Tony Nelson. The couple were looking both ways as they carefully crossed the street. "It will be a lovely idea to renew our wedding vows," Sonya said loudly in her thick accent. "I guess it could help our marriage," suggested the phony Tony, as he put his military, dark blue hat on his head. Tony allowed another fast glance at the oncoming couple, then he nudged both Jeannie and Roger with his elbows. When he got their attention he said, very quietly: "Roger, Jeannie, see who's also coming to the chapel to renew their wedding vows," tony had a very worried look on his handsome face. Roger and Jeannie both turned their heads and gasped when they saw Sonya and the phony Tony arriving. The real Tony steered all four of them to a dark spot on the left side of the chapel, where they all bent down and watched beautiful blonde and her phony Tony husband, quicken their steps to the white building. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" whispered Roger loudly, "isn't that Sonya herself and the phony Tony Jeannie whipped up that time?" Roger, Tony and Jeannie and Babu all stooped down in the darkness as low as they could and watched the couple approach from the shadows. Babu got some mud stains on his purple and pink genie outfit. "You have a twin brother Master Nelson?" Babu asked him nervously. Tony nodded his head. "Thanks to Jeannie I do." "Well we'll wait till they finish then we'll go in," suggested Jeannie as she watched the couple walk into the couple, from the shadows with a very worried look coming over her beautiful face. "Can't you make them go away Jeannie?" Tony asked her, then he looked fast at Babu stooping behind him in the shadows by the side of the chapel, "uh...not you Babu!" he cautioned the fat, green skinned purple and pink attired genie nervously. Jeannie watched the couple walking arm in arm into the chapel and shook her head. "i can't do anything magical against the phony Tony," she explained, disappointed, her hands pressed against the dark wall of the side of the chapel, "because the phony Tony is himself now a living product of genie magic, that means no furthur magic would against him, and not Sonya eitheir as long as she's with him and she's his wife." "Now you how Dr. Frankenstein feels Jeannie," Roger quipped. The foursome just stood, bent over, hiding in the night shadows at the side of the chapel for a few minutes. They waited and waited and waited. Finally, after mabey thirty minutes, the phony Tony and the beautiful blonde woman Sonya were seen walking arm in arm out of the chapel, and walked across the street towards the waiting taxi.

Tony, Roger, Babu and Jeannie all breathed sighs of relief. "Ok, let's go in," suggested Tony as he and Jeannie led Roger and Babu out from the shadows on the side of the chapel and back onto the sidewalk. "I say we go to St. Luke's furthur on the east side of town," Tony said as the group moved past the entrance way of St. Marks.

As the group walked past the entrance way, the door swung open and an elderly looking minister, with long gray hair, in a black minister outfit and white shawl, appeared in the open entrance way. He smiled at Tony.

Corey and Henry rode the red motorcycle down the street past rows of old looking houses lining both sides of the road. Henry suddenly snapped both his fingers. "Hey Corey it just dawned on me," Henry said out loud as he turned to look at his best friend steering the handle bars of the bike. "Does it hurt?" Corey asked him sarcastically, while keeping his focus on the road. "Well the genie bottle! That's it! Jeannie eventually returns to the bottle right? And when she does you got her back! Whoever opens the bottle is her master! There you go!" Corey briefly looked down at Corey then looked back at the road. "Then mabey I could get her to stay with me this time?" Corey asked, the lapels of his red and white striped jacket blowing in the gust of wind. "It's worth a try," Henry insisted. Corey said:"Why do I get this feeling that that Major Nelson and Jeannie already shook their heads at me?" he chuckled a bit. Then he added," but when we get home, I'll check if the bottle's still there." Corey and Henry both smiled.

"Oh Major Nelson I forgot to give you something!" the old minister called out to the astronaut, as the four moved past the chapel. The group stopped walking and everybody looked at the minister. "You're new marriage certificate." The minister looked at Jeannie and Roger and Babu with a very puzzled, confused look coming over his wrinkled face. "What happened to Mrs. Nelson?" The four walked into the chapel and Tony looked like he was struggling to come up with an explaination. "Well...uh...you see...she's waiting in the car while I stopped into the market...to...uh...buy some apples, and...uh...I found her sister there...yeah." The elderly minister was walking backwards into the white and yellow walled chapel, with rows of brown chairs dotted all about the interior of the building. He was still looking very, very puzzled. He and the four standing in front of him all stopped walking. The four people in the chapel stood facing the minister. The elderly minister then reached into his black shirt and handed Tony a long white paper embroidered in gold. MR AND MRS. TONY AND SONYA NELSON was printed in large gold letters on the paper. "Thank you very much," Tony smiled as he took the paper. He and Jeannie and Babu and Roger all then turned around and strode out of the chapel, pushing open the doors.

The elderly minister stood alone quietly in the chapel for a minute or so, looking confused, before the beautiful blonde Sonya and the phony Tony Nelson, pushed open the front entrance doors and walked into the chapel together. The old minister just stood there, watching the couple stroll into the chapel, looking very, very, very puzzled, more puzzled than ever before. Sonya and the phony Tony both smiled at the minister warmly. "Oh sorry Minister Sidney, but we forgot the renewed marriage certificate," the phony Tony told him. Sonya nodded. "Yes, our marriage isn't much without that," the gorgeous blonde haired woman spoke in her strong foreign accent. The elderly minister just stood there staring perplexed at the couple. His mouth drooped open in confusion. "I already gave it to you Major Nelson," the minister said, The phony Tony and Sonya both shot confused looks at each other. "Mabey we left it in the taxi,"Sonya suggested in her strong accent, "you must have taken it without thinking." "I gave it to Major Nelson and his sister in law before," added the minister as he shook his head in confusion. Sonya and the phony Tony both looked puzzled at the minister. Then both of them turned around and pushed open the doors and walked out of the chapel.

The minister just stood there alone in the chapel again looking more and more confused and bewildered than ever before. "No more beers after work," he said quietly to himself.

Corey and Henry rode the motorcycle slowly up to the front of the large brown house located at the end of the street. "Please genie bottle, please be there when I go upstairs to my room," Corey repeated over and over again as he braked and parked the bike in the driveway.

Two seconds later, Tony, Roger, Jeannie and Babu both pushed open the doors of the front entrance way of the chapel and all four came walking in once again. The minister just stood there watching them in sheer confusion. "Sorry to disturb you again minister," Tony said to the man with a reluctant smile,"but I just realized that it would be better if I left the certificate with you for now." The minister just stared at the four dumbfounded. Tony looked again like he was struggling for an explaination. "Uh...you see...uh...my wife was taken ill...and ...uh rushed to the hospital just now...and ...uh...uh...I want to surprise her later with the renewed certificate when she gets well...uh...a kind of get well gift...and...I thought the safest place would be to leave it here." Tony handed the white sheet of paper back to the confused minster. The elderly man took it and studied the appearance of Babu standing behind Tony, Jeannie and Roger. "Did he immigrate from Mars or something?"The ageing minister asked Tony. "He's my student and protector," Jeannie giggled to the bewildered looking minister. "My wife and I will come back for the certificate. Goodnight."

As the four people turned around to walk quickly out of the chapel, Tony failed to notice that his dark blue military cap fell off his head from the back of his head. The four of them then pushed open the front doors of the main entrance way of the chapel, and practically ran out.

As Tony, Jeannie and Roger and Babu walked up the sidewalk past the chapel, they all noticed the gorgeous blonde Sonya and her husband the phony Tony, walking out of the taxi and running across the street towards the chapel. The couple still didn't notice the four people.

As the four got ready to break into a run, Tony worriedly felt the top of his head with both hands. "I lost my hat!" he said loudly to the group, as the four of them then turned and darted around the chapel building together, and back into the shadows. They all bent down and watched while, Sonya and her husband the phony Tony walked up to the front door of the main entrance way of the chapel and walked back inside yet again.

Corey and Henry both got up and off the parked motorcycle. "The moment of truth," Corey said, as he removed his red crash helmet, "is the bottle there or isn't it? She loves me? She loves me not." Henry frowned as he removed his white crash helmet.

The two teenagers then walked across the driveway to the front door of the house.

Inside the chapel, Sonya and the phony Tony stood facing the even more bewildered and surprised and startled minister. "Do you speak english?!" Sonya asked the man rudely, in her thick foreign accent, "we want the certificate you got in your hand right now." The confused minister handed the gorgeous blonde woman in the shimmering white dress the long, white sheet of paper. "Thank you, "said the phony Tony as he and Sonya both turned around and walked to the doors of the front entrance way of the chapel, pushed open the doors and walked quickly outside again.

From the shadows, Tony, Jeannie, Roger and Babu stooped low hugging the wall of the chapel, and watched Sonya and the phony Tony race across the street and head back to the waiting taxi cab.

The foursome then ran out from behind the side of the chapel, and then ran to the doors of the front entrance way of the chapel. Tony pushed open the doors and they ran inside.

The minister just stood there in the centre of the interior of the chapel, looking more than a little surprised at the sight of Tony yet again! "I'm sorry minister," Tony apologized to the shocked and bewildered elderly man, "but I forgot my cap when I left here before." He and Jeannie and Roger and Babu all made embarrassed looking smiles at the elderly minister.

Tony then looked down at the floor, and found his dark blue cap lying on the brown carpet. He bent down and picked it up and put it back on his head. He then turned and smiled again at the minister, as did Jeannie, Roger and Babu. "Ok, goodnight minister," said Tony as he and Jeannie and Babu walked to the doors of the main entrance way of the chapel, with Roger lagging far behind. Tony, Jeannie and Babu were the first ones out the door. As Roger was still moving across the interior of the chapel to the door, he heard footsteps coming up from behind him. Both he and the elderly minister spun around to see the gorgeous blonde young woman, Sonya, walking into the room where Roger and the minister stood, from some back entrance way.

Sonya looked surprised at the sight of Roger. Roger looked equally surprised at the sight of her. "Roger?" Sonya said as she walked towards him, "Captain Roger Healey?" Roger smiled at her and waved his left hand a little bit at her. "The same," he said, "ow are you Sonya?" Sonya first turned to look at the elderly and very surprised minister who also turned to look at her. "Oh, sorry minister, I came through the back door." She laughed a little. "I decided to leave you a surprise extra fifty, in your office, because of the superb ceremony you performed for my husband and I tonight." Sonya's accent was even stronger than ever. Roger looked very uncomfortable. His body contorted a bit very awkwardly as he walked towards Sonya. He made a fast glance at the row of stain glass windows along the right wall of the chapel, then looked back at Sonya. "So how's married life been for you Sonya?" Roger smoothly asked her. Sonya shook her head in disappointment. She sighed deeply. "Well it hasn't gone so well. It's too complicated to go into, but something is always missing. We thought renewing our vows might pick up our marriage. But our marriage is rapidly falling apart at the seams. It may be over soon." Sonya's foreign accent was even stronger. Roger smiled and smoothed down his hair with both hands. Then he put his hands on his hips. "Well if your looking for any new guys Sonya, I'm suave and dashing and available." Roger snickered his words. Sonya just stared at him. "I sleep in a double bed too," Roger added. Sonya quickly looked down at a vial of holy water sitting on a chair at the left of her, she picked up the vial and tossed the water into Roger's stunned face. Then she turned around and stomped out of the room in the chapel the same way she had come in. The minister frowned deeply at Roger. "Yeah," said Roger simply.

Then, the doors of the main entrance way of the chapel pushed open, and Tony and Jeannie came rushing into the chapel, and both of them grabbed the lapels of Roger's dark green military jacket. "C'mon Roger let's go!" Jeannie said loudly as she and Tony pulled Roger through the opened entrance way, "Tony and I are getting remarried at the other chapel before it closes." The minister took a step back and and stared in shock at the three leaving the chapel.

After they were gone, the elderly minister just stood there alone in the interior of the chapel again, looking very puzzled. He shook his head. "If two and two don't equal four, then I'm out of here," he said.

Inside St' Luke's chapel, Tony and Jeannie were embracing tightly and kissing deeply on the lips. The interior of the chapel was purple and gold coloured with a row of conical shaped, stain glass windows flanking both of the both of the walls. A row of heavy brown chairs lined the rest of the interior of the chapel. Roger and Babu stood behind Tony and Jeannie watching the couple kissing. A young woman with short brown hair and wearing a black robe and a white shawl with a gold cross about her neck, stood in front of Tony and Jeannie staring at an open holy book she held in both hands. "Let's hope for more many more years of happiness," Tony said quietly to Jeannie. Jeannie then put her hands about his neck and kissed him more deeply. Roger and Babu both clapped.

Babu suddenly got a look on his plump, green skinned face as if he'd just had a bright idea. "I just had a bright idea," he said out loud, as Tony and Jeannie still stood there hugging and kissing with Roger watching happily. Babu lightly clapped his plump, green skinned hands together, "I'm going to zap up a wedding present for you two." Tony and Jeannie and Roger both shot stunned looks at the fat, light green skinned genie. "Uh Babu," Roger said as he gestured his head towards the lady minister standing in front of all of them. "No thanks Babu," interjected Tony, "not here. Not in front of a stranger. And your spells are often less than perfect." "Your still a genie in training," Jeannie added. Babu just kept shaking his capped head. "No, no, no, I can make this work. I've been practicing. I want Jeannie to have a gift. " "Uh oh," said Jeannie as her mouth fell open in a worried kind of way. Babu folded his plump green arms over his face, and nodded his head.

At that moment, his body became a gigantic green skinned helicopter propeller-the size of a car!- spinning around and around and around! His purple and pink outfit and cap and slippers were ripped off his body. "I MADE A BOO BOO! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" screamed Babu as his giant propeller shaped body spun uncontrollably all over the chapel destroying everything in sight. His face was on the top of the giant propeller. Roger, Tony, Jeannie and the shocked lady minister all went running screaming in all directions.

Jeannie suddenly folded her arms over her face and nodded. Babu changed back to his normal form and looked relieved. everybody just stood quietly for a few minutes utterly shocked.

Then a second later, Babu put on his ripped purple and pink outfit and walked to the left side of the ruined chapel interior. Everybody watched as the fat, green skinned genie pulled out a small brown table with a massive white wedding cake on the top of it. Three tiny figurines of both Tony (in a white tuxedo) and Jeannie in a wedding gown, and third figurine of Babu himself standing behind both of them, were on the top of the luscious, white, frosty wedding cake. The cake was decorated along it's sides of whipped cream roses. Babu grinned at everyone. The female minister fainted and collapsed on her back. "Well let's eat!" shouted Babu.

A second later everybody watched as Babu's mouth opened wide-as wide as the opening of a trash can! and he leaned over the huge, white gorgeous wedding cake and gobbled up the entire cake in seconds.

Roger kept watching the scene in shock and horror, but Tony turned to face Jeannie, and Jeannie turned her head to look loving back at him. "You are my wife forever Jeannie," Tony told her in soft romantic tones, "nothing will ever keep us apart again." And with that the couple kissed deeply on the lips and embraced. Jeannie then kissed his neck. "I will always make you happy Jeannie," Tony kept telling her.

Corey and Henry walked into the large bedroom, which was covered in lavender wallpaper and all kinds of small, brown desk drawers and shelves. Corey's bed blue blanketed bed was located at the far end of the room. Both Corey and Henry dropped their black school backpacks down on the white carpeted floor. Corey bent down and unzipped one of the bags, and pushed his hands through all his many school books. His face then took on an expression of hurt and disappointment. "The bottle's not here," he said to Henry in disappointment, "Jeannie took it. She's really gone." He slowly stood up, but still looked down at the opened backpack. "May you find happiness Jeannie," he said quietly.


End file.
